<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by Namyari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701518">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari'>Namyari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, lazy day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day for Suga’s birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader, mention of Sugawara Koushi &amp; Asahi Azumane, mention of Sugawara Koushi &amp; Sawamura Daichi, mention of Sugawara Koushi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Azumane Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, dear reader !<br/>This is just a short something I wrote quickly for my beloved Suga because he is so soft and sweet and deserves the best. Happy Birthday, Suga ! I hope you'll like it.<br/>XX<br/>N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh look at this one !” You pushed your phone into Suga’s free hand, showing him a cute little puppy.</p><p>	The two of you wear on his couch. You were sitting against the armrest, your feet tucked under your thighs and your free hand playing with Sugawara’s fingers tenderly. He was laying on his back, his head on your thighs and his phone in hand.</p><p>	You were doing a picture-battle : the one who found the cutest pictures of puppies and kitten would win the game.</p><p>	So far, Suga was in the lead : three to two, but it seemed as if your puppy might be winning this round. The baby dog he showed was cute, it was true, but yours was cuter.</p><p>	You had spent the entire morning together on this couch, only leaving it to eat lunch in front of his favourite TV show.</p><p>	After five more minutes you put your phone down, admitting his victory with an exaggerated roll  of your eyes.</p><p>	“Just admit I am superior and I always find the best images.” He chuckled, he head thrown back to look at you.</p><p>	“I’m not sure I want to do that.” You winked and poked his cheek playfully, making him scrunch up his nose.</p><p>	The silence was welcomed and comfortable. You played with his hair, your nails scratching his scalp, lightly, and sometimes caressing his cheek.</p><p>	“Let’s go to the restaurant tonight, okay ?” You looked down at him with a soft smile. He shook his head no.</p><p>	“I’m good, let’s stay here, just the two of us. I could cook something.”</p><p>	“Kōshi, it’s your birthday !” You sighed. “You don’t have to cook, I can treat you to some super spicy mapo tofu.” You bowed so your face was right above his, and grinned.</p><p>	“No, really. I’d rather spend the night here with you. We can go out tomorrow though. Let’s meet with Daichi and Asahi and grab some food or something.” He smiled back at you and you knew that you couldn’t resist. Not when he smiled at you like that.</p><p>	“Alright, but I’m cooking tonight.” You patted his hair with a sigh, already trying to figure out what you’d do. A lemon cake, for sure, but the rest of the meal ?</p><p>	“There’s no way you’re cooking !” He pushed himself on his elbow, turning the upper half of his body to face you. “I love you, I really do, but I also love life and being alive. I am not dying from food poising the night of my birthday !”</p><p>	You grimaced. As much as you wanted to retort… something ! you knew he was right. You could bake pretty well, but other than that… You were a disaster when left alone in a kitchen.</p><p>	“Just bake me that cake you did last time, it was really good.” He leaned towards you, planting a small kiss on your cheek.</p><p>	“Alright, let’s do this !” You clapped your hands enthusiastically. </p><p>	“It’s barely half-past two, it can wait a bit longer.” Suga groaned, collapsing on your legs again. “Let me rest a bit longer, please.”</p><p>	You didn’t say anything. You let him get comfortable on you again and your finger went back to his hair. You knew he was tired because he stayed up with you the night before. You had an assignment to finish and he had insisted on helping you even if it meant he wouldn’t sleep before two in the morning.</p><p>	“Let’s just take some time for ourselves today.” He sighed, content, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.</p><p>	You agreed, you liked spending time with Kōshi too much to deny it. You’d just have to send a text to the boys, asking them to reschedule tonight’s dinner and ask them to have lunch the next day instead. You did it discreetly, your hands back into his hair the second you were done.</p><p>	Yes, resting and taking care of each other, that sounded like a perfect plan for the day. The perfect way for you to spoil your favourite boy, just like he spoiled you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope you liked it. I really had to do something for his birthday.<br/>I hope to see you again soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>